


only wishful thinking

by towokuwusatsuwu



Series: Pride 2018: 30 Days of S.W.O.R.D. [15]
Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Introspection, Jealousy, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: That the two of them were close with Rocky before they left the country also escaped Koo’s notice until their return. Rocky did nothing with him, not even touching them until he had a chance to sit down with Koo and talk about it. And really, what kind of person would he be to tell Rocky no? He loves them, and more importantly, he loved them first.Koo doesn’t know that the could have denied that very real love even now, burning as he is.There had been dinner dates and outings during the day but that is different to this, a shared night in the same bed in the apartment Koo calls home with Rocky. It was almost easy to ignore everything else except for this and he hates how much it upsets him to have them here when he should be grateful for their return. If he got over himself, as Aizawa would have said, he would have been able to enjoy their presence instead of dreading it so much.No amount of logic has been able to relax, him, though.





	only wishful thinking

There is logic in jealousy; Koo knows this better than anyone at this point in his life when he finds himself setting on the edge of the bed he shares with his boyfriend, watching the two new people in their relationship preparing for bed. This is the first time Kizzy and Kaito have stayed the night with them, and though Koo should be more mature than this— he knows where he stands, after all— he can’t help the jealousy that burns in his gut.

Before the two of them had come home, Koo was the only person Rocky spent his time with outside of Club Heaven and the activities of the White Rascals. Koo had been a businessman, an average salaryman by all rights, until he’d stumbled upon Rocky and a handful of his people fighting in an alley back when the White Rascals were still young and finding their footing. They were white by then; Koo remembered seeing a man in black lunge at Rocky and instinct took over, causing him to swing the briefcase in his hands so the corner caught the man’s temple.

By the time the fight dissipated, Koo was prepared to go back home, writing this off as just another experience. Rocky offered to buy him a drink at his club to thank him for the assistance and because Club Heaven is notoriously difficult to get into, Koo agreed. The night changed his life; he settled into his place at Rocky’s right hand not longer after, willing to do anything he had to do, and anything Rocky needed him to do, to help him protect the women he adored so fiercely. Koo never knew the reason, but he followed Rocky just the same.

He knows now. He knows many of Rocky’s secrets, but Kizzy and Kaito had caught him by surprise, the spitfire of a young woman and her quite, stoic-faced boyfriend. They rode back into town and saved a woman before coming in to Club Heaven, and though Koo should have known about them, he never asked. He just assumed Rocky had built the White Rascals with his own two hands, not knowing four others assisted in its creation.

That the two of them were close with Rocky before they left the country also escaped Koo’s notice until their return. Rocky did nothing with him, not even touching them until he had a chance to sit down with Koo and talk about it. And really, what kind of person would he be to tell Rocky no? He loves them, and more importantly, he loved them first.

Koo doesn’t know that the could have denied that very real love even now, burning as he is.

There had been dinner dates and outings during the day but that is different to this, a shared night in the same bed in the apartment Koo calls home with Rocky. It was almost easy to ignore everything else except for this and he hates how much it upsets him to have them here when he should be grateful for their return. If he got over himself, as Aizawa would have said, he would have been able to enjoy their presence instead of dreading it so much.

No amount of logic has been able to relax, him, though.

“It’s such a nice apartment,” Kizzy singsongs, pulling off layer after layer. Her white coat, her harness, her shirt, her bra. “Did you decorate, Koo? Rocky isn’t good at things like that.”

This is true and fair, as Rocky’s fashion sense leaves much to be desired, but Koo wrinkles his nose just the same and presses his shoulders back more firmly into the pillows. “Perhaps.”

“Your taste is so good. I’m almost jealous.” The panties are last and Koo averts his eyes, staring down at his lap to give her some sense of privacy, though she doesn’t seem to want it. “But I’m also glad because I can’t imagine how this place would look if you weren’t here.”

“Messy,” Kaito murmurs, almost too quiet to be heard.

Kizzy laughs at this and Koo counts to fifty in his head before he raises his eyes, satisfied to see her having changed into something for bed. His mind promptly fizzles out, a circuit popping somewhere when he takes in the full scope of what she is wearing.

The nightie is soft and slick-looking, probably satin though Koo would have to touch it before he could be sure of the fabric. It’s simple, thin straps over her slim shoulders and a touch of lace around the top, but the design is not what registers in his brain. What catches his eye is the color; the soft silver, a shade that nearly perfectly matches the polish Koo had applied this afternoon when he had a spare moment.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Kizzy stretches out one leg, sets her hand on her hip and tosses her hair before dissolving into laughter. “Sorry, I couldn’t help it though. Do you like it? You look like you’re going to swallow your tongue or something.”

Koo has no idea what to say to her. He squeezes his own bicep, digging his nails into his skin. “It’s a very lovely color on you, Kizzy.”

“Thank you. I picked it out myself.” Kizzy climbs up onto the bed, and the position makes the front of her nightie fall down; Koo averts his eyes again, and he thinks he’s ridiculous and a fool, because Kizzy is meant to be his girlfriend as well. “Kaito just likes big sleep shirts, you know the ones that get so old they kind of lose their shape? Those are his favorites.”

“I see,” Koo says quietly.

Kaito has to pull his hair out of the neck of his shirt once he’s pulled it on, an old forest green color with bleach spots here and there. It’s big on him, though most things seem to be with his lean frame, but it suits him just the same. He plops himself down on the foot of the bed and stretches long, long arms over the top of his head.

Still in the bathroom preparing for the night, Rocky is nowhere to be seen and Koo tries his best not to sigh, thunking the back of his head against the headboard behind him. He knows better than most that Rocky would be disappointed in his inability to just handle this and move on with his life, but to be fair Koo never expected to be sharing his boyfriend with two other people. He never thought to ask, though— This much is his fault, because Rocky would have answered any questions he asked. Asking about former lovers, though, seems tasteless.

“Koo-chan?” Kizzy lays her head down on his thigh, bare because Koo only wears boxers to bed, the same white as most of the rest of his clothing beyond a few harnesses. “You look upset about something but I don’t know what you could be upset about.”

Koo sets his jaw, telling himself to remain calm and poised as he always is because Rocky would be disappointed in him if he lost his temper and upset their partners. “I am very tired and it takes Rocky much longer than most people to get ready for bed.”

Kaito makes a noise in the back of his throat, tapping his lips with one long finger, cocking his head at Koo, a silent question. In answer, Koo nods; Rocky has to rinse out his grill and make sure it’s clean so that the next time he slips it over his teeth, nothing happens to him; Koo is firm that if Rocky wants to wear the horrible thing, he has to take care of it. It also means Rocky needs extra time to get it clean, and Koo has never gone to bed without him before.

“It’s so rude of him, keeping you up when you do so much work and are probably so tired.” Kizzy pouts up at him and the corner of Koo’s mouth twitches at the sight.

He tentatively pats the top of her head. “It’s fine. I’m used to it by now, of course.”

“That doesn’t mean you should have to be, though.” Kizzy turns her head to plant a kiss on his skin and Koo is pleased that he only startles a little at the touch, though from the smirk on her face, it was still the wrong reaction to have. “Why don’t you lie down anyway? Rocky’s not going to feel lonely one way or another tonight.”

“I’m used to falling asleep next to someone now,” Koo confesses.

Kizzy hums in understanding and pulls herself up toward the pillows, long and sinuous movements that make Koo feel wrong just for looking at her. “Well, then, why don’t I lay next to you? You can fall asleep next to me and Rocky can be jealous that he wasn’t in here sooner.”

The idea of  _ Rocky _ being the jealous one is laughable, though Koo hardly says that.

He doesn’t get a response before Kizzy flops down next to him, hooks a leg around his, and pulls him across the bed so she can wrap herself around him. It’s awkward trying to find a comfortable position like this and he might, just a little, squeak when his face ends up pressed into her cleavage. The last thing he wants to do in any way is disrespect the woman Rocky places above everyone else in the entire world.

“Stop being such a baby.” Kizzy flicks him on the forehead and Koo can’t help but pout at her, flustered and unused to this. “You can lay on them, you know, they’re quite soft.”

Koo opens his mouth to reply and then firmly shuts it, giving himself a few minutes to come up with something that might have a semblance of being appropriate. “Are you sure?”

“You’re my  _ boyfriend, _ you know? I don’t care if you want to lay on my chest. Kaito does all the time, it’s how we usually sleep together.” Kizzy stretches out on her back, makes grabby hands in Koo’s general direction. “Come on, lay on Kizzy. It’s just fine.”

Though he still has misgivings about this, Koo lets Kizzy grab him by the shoulders and pull him down on top of her, marvelling like he has a few times before that Kizzy is so soft and warm beneath him. Koo is used to Rocky, all hard edges and muscle, no give to be found, a constant battle until Rocky finally lets him in. Kaito had been easier to handle as well, because he’s quiet and just as hard, carved from painful circumstances or so it seems to Koo. But Kizzy is warm and welcoming and wraps her arms around him, pulling him down on top of her.

“See?” Kizzy combs her fingers through his hair, her nails dragging along his scalp, raising goosebumps on his skin. “It’s nice, isn’t it? Comfortable and soft.”

Koo can hear her heartbeat against his ear, and the angle lets him watch Kaito crawl up to the pillows next to them, stealing Koo’s spot. “I suppose so, yes.”

Kizzy scoffs at him but flatters her hand, stroking his head gently, her soft breathing and her heartbeat a unique lullaby. It makes Koo feel bad for being so quiet, so moody over the last hour or so, especially when Kizzy hums softly, a melody he doesn’t know but one that soothes him.

“Rocky likes that song,” Kaito murmurs.

“He does.” Kizzy shifts so she can wind an arm around Kaito and pull him in closer. “I’ll have to teach you, Koo-chan, so you can sing it to him when we aren’t here.”

“I’d like that, Kizzy.” Koo closes his eyes, aware suddenly of how tired he is, how nice Kizzy feels beneath him.

The bed jostles when another body joins them, taking the space on Kizzy’s other side, an arm slung over Koo’s back, fingers curving to fit his hip. “Going to sleep without me. Unbelievable.”

“That’s your fault, Rocky.” Kizzy giggles and Koo smiles faintly at the sound.

He needs to work on his issues. Clearly, he has nothing to be jealous about.


End file.
